


ab initio

by beijingaccent9



Series: Blood [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: This is where it all began.





	ab initio

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow like an overview???

 

It was pure chaos outside of the protected city. Junmyeon was in the confined area, away from the everyday battles the less fortunate had to go through– bloodshed, few resources. It was either they die from hunger or in the hands of the atrocious beast.

 

Either way, Junmyeon thought, was pitiful.

  
He was lucky, he thought, having to not encounter them, them that his kind feared. But a realisation hit him– while they were enjoying the finer things in life, those outside the protective barriers were able to hone their skills, adapt to different kinds of situation. It was them, those who had so much in life, that actually had lesser.

  
He grew up in abundance, but poor in affection– never got to experience the love his parents poured to his older brothers. It didn’t matter that time until he knew what that meant. His brothers were favoured over him while he became the sacrificial lamb for his family.

  
At age twenty, at the night of the full moon, he was standing before the most powerful beast of them all, his neck bare for him to scar.

-

 

 

He was told of a tale from hundred of years ago, stupid humans, was what his maker called the lesser creatures. Weak, makes irrational decision, and cunning, but not cunning enough to get ahead of their kind– the beasts of the night.

  
It was a surprise to hear that the vampires got along with every kind– the human and the mage. It was not what was written in the books he has read as a kid. As a proclaimed erudite, Junmyeon thought he knew his history, that was not the case at all.

 

The hunters were of little use back then since there were laws that governed every kind, but still they were present, lurking the streets at night in case of offenders. There were some, but the situation could be controlled unlike now.

 

The vampires from before provided the people resources in exchange of blood. It was regulated then, which meant it was peaceful. They didn’t have to sacrifice a human for them to live another decade. 

  
It was the one in the highest position, a human who promised to listen to the voice of many, who has created chaos amongst the living creatures– spread rumours that created a drift between the mages and the blacksmiths. It was easy to put the blame on others, others being the vampires. As much as they were accepted by some, they were still frowned upon. It would be easy to manipulate the naïve humans.

  
From then on, the vampires withdrew their representative from the Congress, refusing to make amends. The hunters worked directly under the control of the government. Some families of mage and blacksmith fled. The only ones left were The Byuns and The Parks.

  
It was unfortunate that they were not able to propagate. They were powerful in their own right, could have retaliated if they were of numbers. They agreed to help the hunters, but refused to be attached to the government. Hunters were their friends.

  
A group of blacksmiths retired, only leaving the Dos who continued with their craft and just like the Parks and the Byuns, they extended a helping hand to the hunters, working side by side with the mages despite what happened between their kinds. It was another story to tell.

  
The real beast was the government.

-

 

  
The barrier was destroyed a year after he turned, the pampered families came contact with death. Junmyeon’s family fortunately survived, and now it dawned to him the real deal about the pact his dad made with his maker.

  
“My child, while your family lives a lavish lifestyle and die of sickness or old age,” The words pierced through him like an arrow. “You are going to live throughout each death and be miserable.”

-

 

 

Junmyeon remembered being friends with Baekhyun’s grandfather, telling him to watch out for his family during his last breath and so he did as he promised. Baekhyun was born during the year of 1992, the country still not faring well. Not too long after, Chanyeol was born.

  
Kyungsoo was born a year later. Them being three important kids, he protected them from afar and revealed himself when they were at that age where they could understand. It was because of them that he got to know Minseok, a family, his grandchild probably. 

  
He knew it was going to be him, the sacrificial lamb of his family. He was different, choosing a path the affluent Kims would have avoided. And being different meant becoming the target.

  
Of course Minseok was not aware of the real story behind everything. The story was passed on, but somewhat already altered. But he looked like the kind of person who’d be willing to risk his life for others, so maybe, it wouldn’t hurt if he knew someday, that being turned was equivalent to being nothing more than a sacrifice.

-

 

 

  
The night Minseok turned was a full moon, Junmyeon sought the help of Chanyeol, afraid that Minseok wouldn’t make it. He was not at the healthy ideal state. Junmyeon being turned by the strongest vampire of all meant he was almost as strong as him, and Minseok would be, too, if he would survive.

  
It just didn’t occur to the both of them that Minseok would turn out to be stronger than expected.

  
“What did we do, Chanyeol? He’s glowing!” Junmyeon panicked, this never happened when he turned Jongdae into one.

  
“It must be the spell.” He answered, astonished at their creation. “I’ve been working on this ever since and never thought this would actually work.”

  
Junmyeon was still not aware, only staring back and forth at Minseok who was glowing and Chanyeol who had a creepy smile on his face. “He’s going to be the most powerful vampire you’ve ever known,” He paused, grabbing a hold of Junmyeon’s hand. “He’s going to save us all.”

  
The ancient vampire didn’t know what he meant by that– it could be good for the rest of the world, but bad for Minseok. “Feel his heartbeat, Junmyeon.” He was more confused at his statement, but did as what he was told. And there was it, a faint heartbeat, but still a heartbeat. “It’s faint, but he’s still partially human. He’s different than the rest of your kind.”

  
But he still didn’t understand how Minseok was going to save them all. The heartbeat, that didn’t mean anything. “Minseok– he’s going to bring peace.” A catalyst of some sort.

  
“You know how ruthless the government can be.” Chanyeol explained, still marvelling at Minseok. “News said he’s dead, but would the government believe that? No. They’re going to try and find him and uncover the truth of his so-called death.”

  
“Then we’ll keep him safe.” He answered confidently. “Or train him and be the most powerful vampire of all.”

  
Chanyeol sighed that Junmyeon still didn’t quite figure it out. “It’s a different kind of power. It’s not what you’re thinking.”

  
“Then tell me what the fuck I need to know.”

  
“When he’s captured, tell the whole world of the truth. That he’s like them, a human, but like you as well.”

  
Chanyeol started making sense. Minseok was going to be a catalyst in this little ploy, but if it was going to bring peace in this chaotic world, then might as well try everything they could to make the matters a little less worse– bearable.

  
“The National would be pressured. It’s all up to the civilians to decide at the end. If they decide to keep him despite being partially a vampire, then it might strike something against your kind.”

  
Chanyeol was smart and thought about a long-term solution rather than a short-term one. “Then everyone might realize that it’s the government who made everything worse.” When Junmyeon was a little kid, he knew nothing better but to believe the lies the government were forced to tell. It was them that caused rupture and chaos upon this country, but it was easier to pass the blame on the vampires.

  
They wanted to revert back to the old times, where everybody was getting along, where there were ways for the vampires to get their share of blood without killing, without violence, where mages and blacksmiths were peacefully honing their crafts. Maybe they would want to come back in this place if they would be able to make this community a good place to live in again.

 

“Let’s abolish the current government and make a new one.” Chanyeol smiled, new-found hope flashing on his face. “We can take one representative from our kind, from the humans, and from the vampires…”

 

Maybe if they make their surrounding a nice place to live in, the mages and blacksmiths alike would come back.

 

He didn’t even get to finish, Junmyeon cut him off by saying: “Then we’d listen to each side and make amends. Then all will be good.”

  
“All will be good.”

  
Together, these two men dreamt of the place where peace can takeover instead of hatred and suffering.

-

 

 

“Baekhyun, got news?” Junmyeon asked him for a heads up. Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae were waiting patiently for his response. They all knew about what Minseok was, what could he be capable of doing, but were afraid he might be in danger during the process.

  
“Humans who turned will severely be punished. There were no laws about this previously, but they feel threatened about a hunter possibly turning. They aren’t sure about Minseok yet, but Luhan’s incident just ascertained their assumptions.”

  
“They got a hold of Luhan’s dagger– that’s the worst part of it. They have this new device that could help them track Minseok’s whereabouts so be extra careful. He’s safe inside the house for the meantime. If there’s no need to go out, then don’t.”

  
It was Junmyeon’s turn to speak. As much as he wanted the war against the vampires to end without anymore casualties, this wasn’t the right time yet. It was too early to reveal Minseok to the world. “We can only run from them.”

  
“The vial around Minseok’s neck is a scent. Since they caught a whiff of his scent via the dagger, I was hoping to layer his scent with a different one.” Baekhyun was definitely a noisy mage, but he was very good with his craft.

  
“I’ve got a hold of Chanyeol, by the way, and he’s going to give his support.” Junmyeon declared, the rest happy that another powerful mage offered them his help. He had always been a good friend, and it was his vision in the first place, so it was just right to contact him about this upcoming revolt, should it take place.

  
“Kyungsoo refused to make daggers for the hunters as the National failed to keep their promise so he’s free to help us make weapons of our own.” Jongin filled them in, Sehun poked him at his side and showed him his sheepish smile. Oh, he knew what that brat was thinking. He looked at him and gave in. “And yes brat, Sehun, I’ve finally revealed myself to him. Happy?”

  
He nodded like a little kid and excused himself to go to see Minseok. “He’s so smitten, isn’t he?”

  
“Minseok deserves to be taken care of by someone like that kid you called brat.” Baekhyun said so as a matter of fact. He has seen Minseok suffering because of Luhan when he was still a human, and now that he was a vampire, he couldn’t believe it was still Luhan who has put him in danger. They must be ill-fated was what the mage thought.

-

 

  
Sehun went to Minseok’s side and laid down beside him. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to have a beauty like him. He looked so tranquil, so stress-free. Luhan certainly didn’t deserve someone like his love was what he thought, hugging him close not wanting to let go.

 

He placed his ear against Minseok’s chest, trying to feel his faint heartbeat that Junmyeon told of them. Intrigued at that fact that he hasn’t heard it before, when they were always together all these times. It wasn’t like his extraordinary hearing ability was failing him. Junmyeon explained that sometimes it was there, sometimes, it just wasn’t. Maybe, Sehun wasn’t lucky enough to hear it when it beat.

 

Minseok needed to get strong to sustain the faintest heartbeat he was holding onto.

  
The beauty slowly opened his eyes only to see Sehun staring intently. Minseok swore he almost felt his heart dropped. “Did you have a good sleep, my love?” If it was a long time ago, Sehun wouldn’t have said those words. He hated those, was bitter because he couldn’t have the human he fell in love with back then. Probably a century ago.

  
Minseok simply nodded, nuzzling his head on the crook of his lover’s neck. “Can vampires get married?”

  
It was an odd question, but the older didn’t see the harm in answering. “It’s not as fancy as the human’s, but a ceremonial bite during the full moon is how vampires get married.”

  
“Then, we can get married.” It wasn’t a question, but felt more like a declaration. Of course, he wanted to be as one with him even if he already was. He wanted to make it formal, but with crazy things happening around, it wasn’t the right time.

  
Sehun couldn’t help but to smile. So all this time Minseok was spacing out, he was thinking of getting married? “Yeah, we could get married, only if you want to.”

  
Minseok nodded his head a few times, then looked at him straight in the eyes. “I’ve carefully thought about it, Sehun. You’ve spent so many years of being alone and I want to make you realise that you are not anymore.”

 

To say Sehun was surprised was an understatement. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He has always thought he loved Minseok more than Minseok loved him– it was not like that at all. It was equal. “Did you really–”

  
The younger one answered shortly with a yeah and hugged Sehun tighter.

  
“We have to make this world a better place to live in first.”

-

 

 

 

 


End file.
